


Storm and Sunshine

by spaceesvoid



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: :), Crackfic?, More Fandoms and Characters to be added, Reader has an appearance and a personality, Reader likes to draw, Reader likes to sing, Slow To Update, Songs in the chapter titles!, Tags Are Hard, Updates are irratic lmao, Wish Fulfillment, because it's not finished, ooc because writing hard :(, tag as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceesvoid/pseuds/spaceesvoid
Summary: After moving to Oregon away from your parents, life gets complicated when you meet bug gods, magical and supernatural phenomena, and general craziness. Ce la vie, you suppose.
Relationships: none yet
Kudos: 8





	Storm and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Crazy Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005871) by [Black96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black96/pseuds/Black96). 



> I've been working on this for a while, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of (hopefully) many! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin at the beginning! Welcome to a world of shitty parents, unfortunate circumstances, and magical bug gods! Your life just got a lot more complicated.

You sat at your desk, ear buds playing music as you doodled. You drew little things, odd things you saw here and there. This was one of the few times you could let your imagination run wild. Your parents, especially your mother, weren't the nicest people in the world, nor were they any kinder with you. You got by, however.

As you drew, the sound of your mother walking up the stairs came through the music, and you had just enough time to hide the page you were drawing on and stuff your ear buds away into your hoodie pocket. She burst into the room, her pointed face contorted with annoyance. "Your uncle is downstairs! Why haven't you come down yet!?" She half screamed, and you bit back a "saucy" reply. "I'll be right down." You said, hoping it would appease her.

It apparently did, as she huffed, and stormed back downstairs.

You didn't know a lot about your mother's brother, only that he was estranged and that hardly anyone in the family talked to him. You wondered why in the world he was here.

Standing up and brushing the hair off your blue hoodie, you adjusted the skirt and leggings you wore and headed downstairs quickly. You heard your mother yell "(Y/N)!!" just as you exited the stairway. They were in the living room, and as you walked in, all three sets of eyes turned to you.

You blushed lightly at the sudden attention, tucking an amber lock of hair behind your ear. You were shy, something you clearly didn't inherit from your mother. She was the closest person to being a "Karen" you knew. Your father, on the other hand, was as nonconfrontational as you could get. Complete opposites, and you had no idea how they were still married.

Your uncle stood up, shaking your hand with both of his. "Ah, you must be (Y/N)!" He sat back down, and you took a seat in one of the armchairs beside him. "My name is Adrian. It's nice to finally meet you!" He continued facing you. You mother glared at you, her expression clearly telling you to be polite. "A-ah, yes. Nice to meet you too." You stuttered, inwardly berating yourself. You knew you were going to get a mouthful for that later. Your mom hated it when you stuttered or kept quiet.

He turned back to your parents. "As I was saying, I believe that (Y/N) coming back with me to Oregon would be perfect for her."

"What!?" You thought, stunned as fuck. You had nothing against your uncle, truly. He seemed really nice so far, despite what your assorted family members had told you. You were surprised by the fact he wanted you to come with him, and the fact that neither of your parents seemed to have any qualms with this.

That stung, you had to admit.

Your uncle turned to you, and noted your shocked expression. "I see your mother didn't tell you upstairs." Here, he threw your mom an annoyed look, a look which she returned. You had a feeling that was one of the reasons you had never met him before.

He turned back to you. "I live in Oregon, and have been in need of an assistant for my work. Your mother offered your help when she heard about my dilemma."

Okay, now that REALLY hurt. You held back the few tears that pricked the corners of your eyes, and nodded stiffly.

Your mother spoke with apparent glee. "Well that's settled! Shall we discuss when she leaves?" Your uncle stopped the incoming cheerful tirade with his hand. "It's her choice, Christine, and her choice alone."

During all this, you father had been silent, nodding his head here and there. You looked at him now, while your mother and uncle were focused on each other in an intense staring duel. He met your eyes, then turned away. He seemed... conflicted, which was understandable. It still hurt though, and in that moment, you made your decision. You spoke up.

"I'll go." They, your mom and uncle, both turned to you, Adrian in surprise and Christine in happiness.

"Are you sure?" He said, placing his hand on your knee. "This is a big decision for someone so young." You were only fourteen, after all, so that comment was fair. "I'm sure." You confirmed, and though he seemed quite concerned, he nodded. "Very well, when would be convenient for you to leave?"

Your mother interrupted before you could speak once more. "Anytime this week is perfect!" She said, and you nodded sadly, resigned to your fate. "Anytime is good."

He nodded. "I'm staying at a hotel in town, so just call me when your ready, okay?" You nodded, and you both got up. You showed him to the door, a question still pricking your mind.

"How long will I be staying?" You asked as he put on his shoes, a pair of brown loafers. His whole outfit gave off a scholarly and distinguished vibe. He smiled at you, clearly pleased by your question. "However long you like." He said, ruffling your hair. It felt nice. He said goodbye and left, and you were left with the task of packing to move across the country. Oh boy.

~~~

  
As you finished taping up the last of the boxes, your uncle took them to his car. It was a very nice car, not a sports car, but a nice one nevertheless.

He had helped you pack quite a few of them, but many you packed yourself. You knew it would take about 2 days to drive from Virginia to Oregon, having searched it up before starting to pack, so you packed a smaller bag to travel with accordingly.

It held a sketchbook, a pack of colored pencils, a few of your favorite books, your ear buds, and a spare change of clothes, just in case.

As everything was finally loaded into the car, you hugged your mom and dad. You weren't crying, however, and neither was your mom. You, personally, had done plenty of that the night before. "Bye mom. Bye dad." You said, forcing as much emotion as you could in you voice as you pulled away.

Your father's eyes were the reddish pink your eyes had been this morning, showing clear emotion on his face. He had almost certainly been crying. You lingered in your father's arms for that reason alone. He didn't want to see you go, it seemed. It touched you quite a bit, but didn't erase the many memories of years past. You knew you needed to go.

Your uncle touched your shoulder gently, drawing you out of your mind and your father's arms. "(Y/N), it's time to go." You turned to him, shifted the bag on your shoulder, and walked with him to the car.

You got in the backseat with your carry on bag, and Uncle Adrian started the car. You pulled out of the gravel driveway and as you exited the area, you waved back to your parents.

Only your father waved back, which broke your heart a little. Now you were on your way.

~~~

The ride to Astoria, Oregon wasn't actually that long, in retrospect. You spent quite a bit of it sleeping, and the two of you had ordered fast food for dinner.

You also learned a bit more about what your uncle's job was as well. "I'm a paranormal investigator, I guess." You munched on the McDonald's fries as your uncle talked. "I do help run one of the museums in Astoria, but that's a side job, I guess?"

He had laughed, and you had laughed with him.

Back in the present, you stood in front of Uncle Adrian's house. It was huge, with 6 long floors. He said there were quite a few rooms, so space wasn't really a problem. Adrian got out of the front seat and walked up beside you.

"Welcome to the Adrian Estate." He said jokingly, and you giggled along with him. He unlocked the front door and the two of you stepped inside. Your uncle wanted you to look at the house and the rooms before moving all your stuff in, so most of your luggage was left in the car. All you carried was the bag you had with you in the backseat, which you sat by your shoes as you both walked in.

He lead you to the living room, gesturing you sit down while he made you both some tea.

You sat on the couch, and suddenly, you were struck with the feeling of being watched. You glanced around, but nothing caught your eye.

Not until you spotted two pitch black eyes watching you. You nearly screeched. You looked back, and they were gone. "Maybe it was just my imagination or something?" You thought, and you calmed down a little bit. That explained it. You always had an overactive imagination.

At least it did...

until you spotted two more sets of eyes watching you. They, what ever they were, were under the bookshelf against the wall.

That freaked you out. "Perhaps it's not my imagination..." You thought as your uncle walked in the room with tea and cookies in hand. "Thank you." You said as you took the bright yellow mug he handed to you.

It was filled with lemon tea, the tea you had told him was your favorite. You sipped the hot tea and took one of the cookies. You glanced around, seeing if you could spot another set of small black eyes.

Instead, you found a moth.

It flew towards the two of you, and as it came closer, you realized that this was not a normal moth. It was bigger, with three spikes on its head and brightly glowing eyes. It landed on the table, and spoke.

"So, is this your niece, Adrian?" Adrian nodded, and then you slipped from consciousness.

Big, talking moths, little black eyes watching you from the corners, it was too much with the added stress of moving away from home.

~~~

Adrian and the Radiance sat beside you, looking at your unconscious body. "Well that was a bit expected." He said, setting his tea down and taking your mug out of your limp hands, setting it down beside his.

"It's quite a shock to see a talking moth fly right at you, after all." The goddess made a small hmpf sound, and Adrian continued. "Radiance, maybe you and the king could enter her dream? Explain things?"

The moth nodded, then called up the stairs. "Hey, PK!! We need you down here ASAP!!"

The king flew down to the ground floor, obviously annoyed. "I've asked you multiple times not to call me that. Now, what's so wrong that you need me..." He trailed off, seeing you unconscious on the couch. "That's (Y/N), I assume?" He said, sighing.

Adrian nodded. "The Radiance surprised her, I think, along with the fact that some of your children snuck off to see her."

The Pale King muttered. "Well that explains where Hornet and Ghost were." He sighed once more. "I assume we'll be going into the dream realm, then?"

The Radiance chirped a small "Yep!" And flew over to rest on your head. He flew over beside her, and both slowly slipped into sleep as the Radiance sent them to your dream.

~~~

Speaking of which, you had been dreaming of the farm you lived on with your parents. The landscape changed suddenly into a sunset dyed land, with large fluffy clouds surrounding the large platform you stood on.

"Huh?" You said, and two figures appeared in front of you. A large crowned moth and small figure with a pale gray cloak and a tall, four tined crown, as opposed to their companion's three tines.

"Who are you?" You questioned as they became clearer. The moth spoke first, flamboyant and loud. "I am named the Radiance, goddess of dreams and light!"

This confused you. Gods? Light? Dreams??

The smaller figure spoke up. "Ahem, Radiance, perhaps we should start simple, hm?" She nudged him with her wing. "Fine. Just call me Radiance!"

"And I the Pale King." Radiance snorted. "So that's simple?" He shushed her and continued.

"Anyway, we should probably start at the beginning."

And so they did. You learned that the moth you had seen was indeed the Radiance, a fact which you apologized profusely for, and that though this was a dream, the events you discussed were real.

You learned how they had come to live with Uncle Adrian, how there was entire bug kingdom in the house, and how you were involved in this mess.

After it was over, it felt like hours had passed by, while in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Well, that's all you need to know at the moment, if I'm not mistaken." The Pale King said as he stood up. During the conversation, the three of you had deigned to sit down on the platform.

"Correct!" Radiance said, brushing her fur absentmindedly. "It may seem like a lot of information, and it technically is! But it's not too hard to understand, as most of it is fairly simple."

You nodded. "Well, I guess it's time to wake up?" "Indeed." Pale King responded. The edges of you vision slowly turned a fuzzy pale yellow, and you felt light and floaty.

"We'll see you in the waking world." Said the Radiance, waving her wing in goodbye.

You waved back, and it all faded.

~~~

  
You woke up slowly, head fuzzy and the memories of the dream fresh in your mind. The Radiance and Pale King seemed to be standing on your chest.

You lifted your hand to swipe your hair out of your eyes, which were a lovely amber color. "(Y/N)? Are you awake?"

You turned towards the noise and you uncle was peering at you from the other side of the couch.

"Yep, everything's good~" You replied, and took a sip of your tea. "I think I got it." The Pale King nodded, and just then, two little people jumped on your knee.

The presumably older one had two tall, curved horns, and a red cloak. The smaller one had a squared head, with two horns curving inward with two little points on the end of each one. The small cloak they wore was a nice gray blue, with a little silver charm fastening it.

"Does that mean we can introduce ourselves!?" The taller one said. She plowed on without waiting for a reply. "I'm Hornet, and this is my half sibling, Ghost!" She said, gesturing to them. They waved, and your eyes widened.

They were both so adorable, so much so that you had to resist picking them up and cuddling them. The Pale King sighed while Radiance giggled.

"Hornet, I've told you about rushing into potentially dangerous situations." Hornet turned to the king. "But dad~, she obviously wasn't dangerous!" She turned back to you. "No offence..." You smiled sheepishly. "None taken."

During this, Ghost had remained eerily quiet, alternating between staring up at you, staring at Hornet, or staring at their assumed father. Hornet caught you staring curiously at her sibling.

"Oh, Ghost can't actually talk. They communicate what they want well enough despite that." That explained it.

Their father spoke up. "Does Herrah know you're here?" She nodded. "She let me!" The Pale King muttered under his breath. "Of course she did." You and the Radiance laughed.

You and your companions talked for a while longer, before your uncle urged you to check out all the bedrooms.

He did say that most of the rooms on the upper floors were inhabited by the bugs, however, so you opted to choose one on the ground floor, beside your uncle's room.

The two of you moved everything in quickly, as you didn't have a lot to begin with. Your uncle was initially surprised at the noticeable lack of furniture in your room back home. You didn't have to nor want to explain why.

Once everything was put away neatly, and your clothes stowed away, you and Adrian sat on the couch once more. He took out his laptop, and searched for local high schools in Astoria.

"Since you'll likely be staying here during the school year, I figured it would be better to have you choose a high school, rather than me." You nodded, but before you could look at any, you heard Hornet call out. "Okay, guys! It's safe!"

A bunch of tiny bugs jumped on the couch and on top of you. There had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands.

They all looked very similar to Ghost, except for the tallest, who stood beside Hornet. The Pale King came running into the room, chasing after his children.

He turned to Hornet, who was suppressing a giggle. A giggle that quickly turned into an fretful smile.

"Hornet, what did I tell you about rallying your siblings to attack?" He said, his voice dripping with annoyance as Hornet looked the ground. "Not to..."

She looked back up at him, however. She was smiling a determined smile. "But they didn't attack!" He sighed. "That's no excuse."

As that happened, you were practically crying tears of happiness as the bug children climbed all over you. The Pale King noticed this, and decides to leave Hornet unpunished for now.

She hadn't caused any harm, quite the opposite in fact. You were smiling brightly, and you laughed as many of the bugs nested in your amber hair.

  
Later that night, when you were just about to fall asleep, your phone dinged with a text. You picked it up, and the person texting surprised you.

Your mom texted saying goodnight, and asked about how you were doing. You thought on it, then typed out a reply.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope everyone enjoyed this! I can't promise another chapter very soon, but I'll try my hardest! Criticism is deeply appreciated! Also, see if you can guess the song the chapter title is from. <3 <3 <3


End file.
